


The Birth of a New Hope

by Tater_Totty



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: How many different spellings of Kiibo are there jfc fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tater_Totty/pseuds/Tater_Totty
Summary: Makoto Naegi wants hope to spread into the future





	

Makoto Naegi spent his valuable time pondering if he should make an important decision; to become a robot to live an even longer life so hope could spread throughout generation to generation. Once everything had gotten set up, he went in the capsule to await his transformation, similarly to how another student of Hope's Peak did in the past.

However, Makoto's reasons for his transformation wasn't simply just for talent or a higher self-esteem. No, no. He only wished to see the future grow and grow, wishing to add more hope along the way.

Once his transformation was about to begin, he closed his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Why... _why_ was he crying? He was doing this for the good of others. He was doing this for the sake of **hope** and the **future** ...so, why?

Everything fades to black as his transformation begins

Years past, it's the distant future. He looks around himself and at his new body made completely out of metal. Everything around him seems so... new. So shiny...

" **Kiibo** " Someone called, "Can you hear me?"

'Kiibo' wasn't sure what to do, though still responded. "D-do you mean... me?"

"Indeed. Welcome to the future." The rather young individual gave him instructions as to what he shall be doing during his new life, saying what's considered right and wrong. This being the future, the rules had to have changed at least a bit.

After being given the instructions, Kiibo was put into testing to make sure he functioned properly. Everything worked fine, and there were almost no bugs whatsoever with his programming. After reviewing the instructions one last time, he was set free to explore the vibrant world around him. New and despair free.

 

But little did he know that his time in the future was where things were going to get wrongtarou.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in like, 10 minutes in a skype chat thanks me


End file.
